


Shopping

by 19thjester



Series: Sam/Al [3]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thjester/pseuds/19thjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al takes Sam shopping, but Sam isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJackson/gifts).



In a department store in Albuquerque, Al was throwing clothes at Sam. He was in a bright yellow shirt, belt and pants, with a long black overcoat thrown on.

Sam, in a pale green plaid shirt and jeans with ripped knees, kept shooting him dirty looks with every item of clothing Al threw into his arms. “Al… I’m not you.” He looked warily at the pair of turquoise pants and silver-studded belt Al had just thrown at him.

“I know,” Al said. “You need to lighten up a little, get that stick outta your butt.”

“But Al… she left me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave you anytime soon. We’re too good of friends and too damn good in bed for that. Come on, buddy, we got each other. You need some color in your wardrobe. Plus you need a great suit for that Nobel dinner that’s coming up and new clothes.” Al jabbed an unlit cigar at Sam’s jeans. “Besides, what would your mother say if she saw those holes?”

Sam peeked warily at Al from over the steadily-growing rainbow-colored pile of clothes. “She’d fix them for me, but she’s in Hawaii. Did you do this with your wives too?”

“Too bad. Let’s see.” Al ticked off his fingers with the unlit cigar. “Beth… not really. We were apart too much for that. The Hungarian… only once. She threw a toaster at my head in a Sears after I suggested a nice lacy number for her. I should have let security escort her out.” He shook his head at this. “Ruthie… we liked a lot of the same things, and I think she encouraged me to buy those coats with metallic lapels.”

Sam groaned. “Please don’t tell me you’re planning on finding those too. Why can’t you just find plain, simple clothes for me?”

Al kept going. “...and Sharon, she liked what I suggested for her, but her ideas for me were lousy. You know that one gray suit I have? And no, no! You need to move on past plain! You’re with me now!”

“The suit you told me you kept for funerals?”

“Yeah, that was her idea.” Al scoffed. “What a caca idea at that! And Maxine really liked leather on me. She bought me that one leather jacket I have and those leather pants. Said it’d go great with Knucklehead.”

Despite the weight of the clothes in his arms, Sam couldn’t help smirking. “Oh, she said your leather pants went with your knuckle of a head? I thought your head was bigger than a knuckle?” His eyes darted down to Al’s crotch.

Al narrowed his eyes at his quasi-boyfriend. “Sa-am… don’t make me drag you to Triple-X. I saw a plug there recently that would look great in you.”

Sam wasn’t having any of it. “Wait a minute, Al. I thought we were going shopping so I could get something out of my butt, not into it?”

Al huffed and went back to looking through the racks. Sam couldn’t resist a grin.

With a final shirt that was zig-zaggedly striped blue, white and green, Al led Sam to the dressing room. 

Sam tried on the first shirt, a brilliant orange number with golden silk cuffs and collar, then promptly threw it back over the door.

“Sam!” Al protested. “At least let me see you in that shirt!”

Sam’s voice said from the other side of the louvered door, “You have a good imagination, Al. Why don't you use it?”

“You prude!” Al rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then he lowered his voice and said between two of the slats, “Listen… What I’m thinking of right now is me shimmying under that door, seeing you in those tight green pants I picked out for you, pinching your green ass, then unzipping-”

“Al.” Half protesting, half moaning. The door’s lock banged slightly in place.

A raspy whisper: “Come on. There’s more where that came from. Do you want it? Then you better supply the wardrobe for my imagination.”

Sam finally acquiesced to Al’s request. He dutifully modeled each of the clothes, including an alligator-textured silver suit (“That’d look great for your upcoming Nobel dinner.” “No! What would LoNigro think?”) a purple-dyed shirt (“I look awful in this, Al.” “Here, let me take it, I bet it’d look better on me.” “It's too big for you!” “So?”) and a pair of pants splattered with gold and red (“Those look like carnival pants.” “No! They look great on ya!”). 

From the large pile, Al ended up swiping and trying on several of the items, including a purple coat with cut-outs in the lapels. Sam was far more choosy, settling on a few items. One was a powder blue shirt with three-quarter sleeves and blue piping, which he showed to Al.

Al nodded in approval at this shirt. “You’ve always looked good in blue, Sam.”

“Yeah, and it isn't too crazy.” Sam glanced at the rainbow-colored pile of discards. “Al… Can you come in here for a minute?”

Al quickly glanced over to check that the bored dressing room clerk wasn't looking their way, then he ducked into the dressing room. 

“What do you think of this?” Sam was wearing the powder blue shirt over dark gray slacks. 

“You look good.” Al’s hand found its way to Sam’s crotch. “I bet you’d look better out of those clothes, though.”

“Is that the real reason why you wanted to take me shopping?” Sam was smiling now. “To get into my pants?”

“Well,” Al hedged. “I like seeing you get out of your pants too.”

“How long have you needed me?”

“A while…” Al gasped as Sam pulled down his zipper. “Hey! I thought I was the one starting things around here!”

“Shh, Al. You don't want that clerk to hear, do you?”

Al had to suppress his groans as Sam took him into his mouth. Unbelievable… Drunkenly seducing your best friend after his fiancée left him at the altar had its fun results. Al certainly didn't expect to get a quasi-relationship, let alone surprise public sex! 

Al finished and Sam cleaned him off. “Sam,” Al groaned. “I definitely owe you one for that.”

“At home. Come on, let's get this stuff and go.”

* * *

At home, as Sam put away their new purchases, Al was watching a boxing match on TV. Then a thought struck him.

“Sam?”

Sam popped his head out of their bedroom. “What is it?”

Al frowned. “I know I meant to get you a lot more clothes on this shopping trip. And what about that Nobel dinner? What’re you gonna wear to that?”

Sam smiled. “I still have a tux around here somewhere. Plus you needed me more than I needed new clothes, right?”

“Sa-am! Ya nozzle! Hey, I still owe you one, yeah?”

Sam giggled as he ducked back into the bedroom, Al on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> To BJackson- thanks for the inspiration. I have no idea how a simple prompt of "Al shopping" turned into a cute Sam/Al fic. Personally, I blame the goblin who popped up in my head and demanded I write scenes with him and his boyfriend.


End file.
